


Colors of Love

by hopefulwriter27



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulwriter27/pseuds/hopefulwriter27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VH1 is making a documentary on Olympic Gold medalist, Kurt Hummel’s, relationship with hockey star David Karofsky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank the lovely traciamc for editing this baby. She’s both amazingly quick and good at it.
> 
> Story was written for 1farmergirl in the 2011 Glee Summer Fic Exchange.

 

 **  
The Colors of Love   
**

**  
Red   
**

**  
  
  
**

Santana sits down in the plastic chair and smiles at the camera. She pulls her hair to the side as the journalist asks his first question.

“Oh,” she says, grin as dangerous as a shark’s. “They hated each other at first. Dave, well you know how he was before Kurt mellowed him out- full of testosterone and anger. And Kurt? He was overworked and under sexed.”

 

###

 

“Watch where you’re going,” the big oaf spat as Kurt walked by.

“Excuse me?” Kurt snapped, twisting around. The silver sequins of his costume glittered in the plastic cover of the nearby vending machine. He took notice of the sweaty brow and soaked jersey of the other man. _Great, a hockey douchebag._ Kurt may have loved the ice and skating, but he hated who he shared it with.

“You heard me twinkle toes,” the guy said, crossing his arms. The American flag on the shoulder of his jersey flashed at Kurt mockingly. “You almost slashed me with you skates.” He motioned towards the pair hanging over Kurt’s shoulder.

“Oh, what a shame that would be,” Kurt said bitterly. He cocked his hips and placed a hand on either side. “Hey, maybe we should walk by each other again, and this time I won’t miss. You never know, it might help your game. And god knows the U.S. team needs all help it can get.”

Anger drew the jock’s mouth tight. He curled his fists. “Watch your mouth.”

“Or what?” Kurt snarled. “Are you going to hit me?” He took a step closer. “Going to use ‘The Fury’ against the little gay figure skater?” Surprise widened the bigger man’s eyes. “Oh, I know who you are. The ‘great’ David Karofsky, the left winger for the U.S. Olympic hockey team.”

Karofsky’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he took a slow swallow.  “Seriously, don’t mess with me Fancy-pants.”

 _Fancy-pants,_ Kurt mouthed. His spine snapped straight and he stole the distance between his body and the oafs’. “I’m sorry,” Kurt said unsympathetically. He pressed a hand to his own chest.  “I know it must be hard getting you asses whooped by all the other teams, but don’t worry, I’ll let you hold one of my gold medals.”

Kurt didn’t wait for a response. He spun on his heels and headed for the door.

“Fuck-you Fancy!” Karofsky shouted.

“You wish!” Kurt yelled back, vision flashing red. He lifted his hand and waved goodbye. He never turned around.

 

 **  
Orange   
**

**  
  
  
**

“It was just after the U.S. Olympic team lost the bronze medal in 2014, but before David was picked up by the Columbus Blue Jackets that they went on their first date,” Rachel says. She waves at the cameraman then drops her hand when he shakes his head. “I helped plan the date you know. Most of it was my idea.”

 

###

 

“Should I go with the striped pants or the plain navy ones?” Kurt asked, turning towards his sister-in-law. Rachel primped her bangs in his vanity. “Rachel,” he snapped. “Pay attention.”

She sighed. “Kurt, you’ve tried on a thousand outfits. I thought you were going with the dark jeans and red cardigan.” She reached out to the bed and ran her hand down a navy pant leg. “Besides, I thought the only reason you’re going on this date is because you want to have something interesting to say for your interview with the Advocate.”

“Going on a date with my arch enemy, the newly outed David Karofsky, is definitely interesting.” Kurt picked up his red cardigan and held it overtop his chest in front of his mirror.  He nodded then slipped the sweat over his head.

“Your arch enemy?” Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow. “Isn’t that a bit dramatic?”

Kurt zipped up his jeans and faced his friend. “Yes, and you love it.”

She laughed. “Oh come here.” Rachel stood and dragged him into a hug. “You look amazing. He’s going to be all over you.”

“Not that I want that,” Kurt said.

“Not that you want that,” Rachel repeated, grin eating up her face.

The doorbell rang. “Oh Gaga, he’s early!” Kurt said. He spun, checking himself in the mirror. “Does my ass look okay?”

“You could bounce a quarter from it.” Rachel smacked his shoulder. “Now go get him before he runs away.”

Kurt nodded and headed downstairs. He took a deep breath, ran his fingers through his hair, then opened the door. “Hi!” he chirped then flushed at his high pitched squeak.

“Hey,” Dave said. He wore jeans, a pale blue polo, and a black blazer. He shoved a bouquet of flowers Kurt’s way. “These are for you.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said starting at the brightly colored bundled. “You bought me orange roses…” his eyes drifted up to meet Dave’s. “You do know that orange represents the color of aggression and sexual desire?”

Dave’s mouth dropped open and his faced blossomed red. “Uh, no.” He shrugged his shoulder and said, “I got them because I thought they were unusual and beautiful, just like you.”

Kurt’s heart leaped into his mouth. “Oh,” he said. He reached out and touched the picnic basket in resting the crook of Dave’s arm. “Thank you,” he said, softly this time. “Let me get my shoes on, and I’ll be ready to go.” He motioned for his date to step inside. “I’ll be right back.”

Dave smiled and said, “I’ll wait for you.”

 

 **  
Yellow   
**

**  
  
  
**

Finn bobs his head in tune with the jingle from one of the video crew’s cell phones. It’s weird sitting in a metal chair overtop a black paper background waiting to be interviewed.The journalist coughs, clearing his throat and tells him it’s time to begin. Finn nods, then considers the first question.

“Yeah,” he says. “It was hard accepting Kurt when our parents first married. He’s definitely in your face about everything.” Finn shrugs. “But he’s a cool guy, and I’m proud to call him my brother.” He shakes his head at the next question and lowered his eyes. “No, when he and Dave decided to go public with their relationship, I freaked.”

 

###

 

Kurt jammed his hands under his arms and repeated his step-brother’s accusation. “What’s wrong with me?” He pressed his side into the kitchen counter. “What does that mean?”

Finn threw his hand in Kurt’s direction. The vase of fake flowers on the counter wobbled with the motion. “It means what it means!” he shouted, making no sense at all.

“Finn,” Kurt said, voice tight. “You’ve been acting cold to me since I came home yesterday. If you have a problem we need to talk about it.”

The kitchen timer beeped and Kurt walked to the stove, turned down the heat, and cracked the door to check the turkey. “I am talking about it!” Finn shouted.

“I need more than cryptic allegations.” Finn’s brows crinkled. Kurt sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose then said, “Why are you upset?”   

Finn’s exhale seared across the room. “I don’t want you to date David Karofsky!”

“What?” Kurt’s mouth fell open. “Why do you care who I date?”

“I’m your brother!” Finn’s chest puffed up like a balloon. “And Karofsky is a jerk!”

“A jerk? That’s not what you thought when he sent me the little bears with the skates on,” Kurt said, eyes narrowed and mouth pulled tight.

Finn rounded the counter. “That was before I knew it was Karofsky who sent them to you.” He slapped his hand against the counter. “Kurt, that guy is a mean bully.”

“I’ll admit that he’s got his rough edges, but he treats me like gold. Finn,” Kurt’s voice lost his anger in his step-brother’s worry. “I like him, and he likes me. End of story.”

Red poured into Finn’s cheeks, making him resemble a tomato. “Kurt, I’m just worried for you. With all the publicity your relationship is getting…”

Fury blasted through Kurt’s chest. “So that’s what this is about?” His hands curled into fists. “You don’t like the fact that our names are in the tabloids?” A thought slid through Kurt’s mind. “Are you embarrassed?”

“No!” Finn denied, face slack. Immediately, Kurt knew his brother was lying.

“You yellow-bellied coward!” Kurt shouted. He picked up a nearby bag of rolls and hurled it towards Finn’s head.

“Hey!” Finn cried, jumping out of the way. Kurt grabbed the box of stuffing and threw.

“I thought you were better than that.” Tears pooled in the corners of Kurt’s eyes.

Finn caught the empty can of creamed corn. “I’m sorry,” he said, voice soft and pleading. He set the can on the counter and grabbed Kurt’s arm. “It just… the guys have been saying things.”

A tear slid down Kurt’s cheek. He dragged is palm over his face to mop it up.  “Dave is professional athlete and I’m a three-time Olympic gold medal champion. People are going to talk about us. Get used to it.”

His step-brother gazed at the floor. “I know.” Finn raised his eyes, wearing his classic kicked puppy-dog look. “I’m sorry. I want you to be happy.” He reached out and squeezed Kurt’s shoulder.

Kurt nodded, anger still in his chest, but injured dog look has always worked on him. Finn sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Did you have to date someone on my rival team?”

 

 **  
Green   
**

**  
  
  
**

“I was Kurt’s first boyfriend,” Blaine says, smiling lighting up his face. “We meet when we were sixteen at 2010 winter Olympic tryouts. He was wearing this skin-tight black leotard and a handmade leather jacket with his named spelled out in gold rhinestones on the back. We bonded over a love of figure skating and Broadway music.”

The good-looking man rests his hands in his laps and cocks his head as the journalist asks him another question. Blaine smiles again and ducks his head. “Yeah, Kurt is amazing guy, a wonderful boyfriend. We were actually dating when he and Dave first met.” Blaine shakes his head. “No, we had broken up by the time they went on their first date. Kurt would never cheat on a partner. It’s not in him.”

Red tinges the young man’s cheeks. “Unfortunately, that’s true. It’s been long enough that I can admit that I was a green-eyed monster at the beginning of their relationship.”

 

###

 

“I have something to tell you,” Kurt said, lifting his head off Dave’s shoulder. Dave shifted, tearing is attention away from the television, and lifted an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Kurt licked his lips, slipped his hand into Dave’s and said, “I went and saw Blaine today. We met for coffee.”

Thunder clouded Dave’s face and he shook off Kurt’s grip. “What the hell for?”

Blaine was a touchy subject between them. Kurt’s always hesitant to bring up his ex. “He needed to talk.” Dave’s mouth drew tight and his shoulder went stiff. Kurt quickly added, “We’ve only been broken up a few months, and things did end kind of suddenly between the two of us. He just needed some closure.”

“And you couldn’t have done that over the phone?” Dave growled.  

“Blaine’s just not the phone type,” Kurt said.

Dave stood, hands curled into loose fists. “I don’t like you seeing him.”

Kurt followed his boyfriend to his feet. “You have nothing to worry about.” He reached out, but Dave sidestepped him.

“There’s something you aren’t telling me.”

 _It’s amazing how well we already know each other,_ Kurt thought. He could pretend nothing happened, that his get-together with Blaine was nothing important, but he didn’t want his relationship to have any secrets, even if it was by omission. Kurt ran his palms down his pajama bottoms and said, “He told me he still loved me.” He didn’t take his eyes from Dave’s. “He said that he missed me and wanted to get back together.”

Dave shut down. Anger flashed across his face, quickly followed by hurt, then a stone wall. Kurt leaped forward and grabbed Dave by the arms. “I told him no.” Dave’s body didn’t relax, so Kurt slid his body closer and wrapped himself around his boyfriend. “I told him that I was over him.” He pressed a kiss to Dave’s mouth. The body against his began to unwind. “I told him that I was in love with you.”

Dave swallowed. His hands fluttered around Kurt’s back. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Kurt said. A smiled blossomed across Dave’s face, and Kurt couldn’t help but tear up and smile back.

His mouth was taken in a deeper kiss. “I love you too.” Happiness spilled across Kurt’s body. “I love you,” Dave said again. They spend the rest of the night embraced, saying the words more times than Kurt remembered.

 

 **  
Blue   
**

**  
  
  
**

“I sit here?” Burt asks. The curly-haired journalist nods and shows Burt the X’s on the floor and the X’s on the camera. Burt settles down and readjusts his baseball cap. “So how does this work?”

“I ask you questions and you answer them,” the journalist explains, voice slightly sarcastic. He taps the camera. “Look here when you answer.”   Burt frowns at the man’s rudeness but shakes it off. He’s doing this for Kurt, not for this annoying guy. “Okay, you comfortable?” He doesn’t wait for Burt’s answer. “Great, let’s get started.”

Burt shifts his back so his shoulders are flush against the chair. He considers the guy’s first question. “You would think that they would fight a lot, because they seem so different, but that’s not the case.” He folds his hands together thinking about his son and Dave. “They actually like to do a lot of the same things- besides skating of course.” The journalist interrupts, redirecting the question. “Well,” Burt says, “they’ve definitely had their squabbles, but there’s only one time I ever thought things might be over between the two of them.”

###

“Dad!” Kurt cried out the second Burt opened the front door. He threw himself into his father’s arms and pressed his face into Burt’s shoulder.

“Hey, hey…” Burt said, hands automatically coming up to rub soothing circles over Kurt’s back. “What’s the matter? Why so blue? You’re wedding’s in ten days!” He said lightly, trying to improve his son’s demeanor. Kurt didn’t answer. He just twisted his fingers in Burt’s shirt and sobbed harder. Burt glanced at the tuxedo hanging from the banister of the stairs and thought, _This can’t be good._

Burt guided his son to the couch and settled them down. Kurt never let go. It took ten minutes of waiting and back rubbing before Kurt calmed down enough to gasp out, “The wedding is off!”

“What?” Burt exclaimed. He didn’t mean to sound so shocked, but really, the declaration was unexpected. “What happened Kurt?”

“I came home last night,” Kurt said between hiccupping breaths, “and Dave was sitting at the kitchen table with this look of… fear on his face.” Burt leaned back, giving Kurt space to wipe his face. “We had this huge fight about the flower arrangements and the seating chart.” Burt’s chest tightened and Kurt kept going. “And then he said if we can’t make decisions together then why are we getting married.” A breathless sob ripped across the living room. “Then we fought some more, and I told him if he if was so unhappy then why didn’t he leave.” Kurt’s face was purple-red. He dragged his palm across his cheeks, trying to mop up some of the tears. “And he walked out the door.”

“Dad,” Kurt whispered. “He didn’t come home. I waited for him and he didn’t come back.”

“Jesus Kurt.” Burt cursed and wiped his hand over his forehead. Beads of sweat slipped down his neck. “Have you tried calling him?”

“Of course I have!” Kurt shouted, yanking his body backwards. “I’m not stupid!”

“I never said you were stupid. Calm down.”

“Calm down?” Kurt yelled. He jumped to his feet. Before Burt could say anything Kurt was pacing the length of the couch. “How can I calm down? My fiancé is MIA and doesn’t want to marry me anymore.” Kurt’s words died with another sob stealing his air.

Burt took hold of Kurt’s shoulder and yanks him close. He cupped Kurt’s neck and began rubbing his thumb back and forth under his ear. “Dave still wants to marry you,” he said. “You just had a fight.”

Kurt’s chest deflated and he sagged against his father. “It wasn’t a fight Dad. It felt different.”

“It’s just nerves.” He petted his son’s hair. “Weddings are stressful. Your mom and I only had fifty guests at our wedding, and we bickered about everything. We were both relieved when it was over.”

Kurt lifted his eyes and sniffled. “Yeah?”

Burt nodded. “And don’t you remember my and Carole’s wedding? Don’t you remember how tightly wound we all were?” Slowly, Kurt nodded. Burt hugged him tight. “It’s going to be fine.”

“But what if it isn’t?” Kurt whispered. “What if Dave’s gone for good?” He closed his eyes as a fresh wave of tears spilled loose. “I don’t think I can live my life without him.”

Grief battered Burt’s chest. “You’re strong Kurt. You’ll do what you have too.”

There’s a knock on the door before either Hummel could move, it’s opening and Dave stepped inside. “Hello?” He called out. He caught sight of Kurt and went ashen. He seemed to grasp for words. “You, ah, didn’t answer your phone.”

Kurt swallowed the glass in his throat, stepped from his father’s embrace, and stuck his hand in his pocket. “Oh,” he said softly. “The battery died.” He held it up but dropped his hand at the sad look on Dave’s face.

The door was still open, but Dave didn’t close it as he stepped forward. “I’m sorry,” he rasped, blinking away tears.

“Me too,” Kurt said. He felt his father’s fingers give him a little push, and then Kurt’s running forward, hurling himself into Dave’s arms. “I’m so sorry. I don’t care if we have white flowers or if Finn has to sit next to Azimio. I just want to marry you.” He kissed Dave’s lips. Tears wetted his chin.

“I just want to marry you,” Dave said back. He buried his fingers in Kurt’s hair and smashed their mouths together.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Burt muttered. Kurt smiled at his father, but quickly turned his attention back to Dave.

 _Whew,_ Burt thought as he climbed the steps. He grabbed his tux on the way up. He doesn’t want it to get damaged, just in case Kurt and Dave’s make-up sex got wild.  

 

 **  
Indigo   
**

**  
  
  
**

“Kurt and I have been friends since we were kids,” Tina says, tucking her hair behind her ears. “We’ve gone through a lot together, and we’ve helped each other through rough times.” She leans forward when the journalist asks his next question. “Hmm, an embarrassing story?” She settles back against the chair and thinks for a moment. A smile lights up her eyes. “Oh, here’s a good one.”

The lanky journalist pushed his glasses up his nose and held his microphone out further. Tina starts her story. “It was about five years after Kurt and Dave got hitched, and they let me and my husband Mike stay at their house while ours was getting fixed from a tornado.” She laughs, remembering. “Well, let’s just say Mike and I walked into some pretty serious husband-husband time.”

“Really?” the journalist asks. He twists, double checking that the camera is running properly. This is the good stuff.

“Yeah,” Tina says, still chuckling. “We never let them live it down.”

 

###

 

“Mmmm,” Kurt hummed. He sprawled across Dave’s chest and pressed a sloppy kiss to his husband’s mouth.

“Feel better?” Dave asked, dragging his hand through Kurt’s sweaty hair.

Kurt shimmed until his whole body rested on top of Dave’s. He buried his nose in his lover’s neck and murmured, “Mmm-hmm.”

Dave chuckled, his chest full of masculine pride. His fingers trailed down the length of Kurt’s spine, stopping at the curve of his ass. “Nothing to improve your day than a round of sex.”

“A fantastic round,” Kurt said, and then amended, “More like a marathon.” A laugh fell from his lips.

“What’s so funny?” Dave asked. He tugged gently on Kurt’s shoulder and shifted as his lover moved to his side.

Kurt smiled and said, “Good thing we own a house on a two acre lot. Can you imagine what the neighbors would say?”

Dave’s laughter spilled across Kurt’s skin. He dipped his head forward and slipped his mouth against Kurt’s. “Want to take a bath and see if we can continue our marathon?” He rubbed his knee enticingly between Kurt’s legs.

The smaller man twisted until his lower half melted against Dave’s. His pressed his hands into the mattress on either side of his lover’s face. Kurt let their noses touch. “Why move to the bath when the bed is amazingly comfortable?” He nibbled on his husband’s lower lip.

“Good point,” Dave said, burying his fingers in Kurt’s hair.

The sound of the front door opening and closing made Dave groan. “Why are we letting them stay here again?”

Kurt dropped his head and said sadly, “Because Tina is one of my best friends, and I didn’t want her to murder Rachel if they stayed with Finn.”  Soft voices carried up the stairs, followed the quick click of heels tapping across the hardwood floors. “Maybe if we’re quiet they’ll think we’re asleep and go back out.” Both men held their breath.

There was no such luck. The steps creaked as someone headed upstairs. A strong knock banged against their door, but before either man could move, the handle twisted and the door swung open. Dave and Kurt scrambled for the comforter. Both men froze when they saw what their guest was holding 

“Shit!” Dave cursed. His whole body flushed red.

Kurt turned equally red. Unthinking, he jumped out of bed, as naked and sweaty as the day he was born, and grabbed the toy from Tina’s hand. “It’s not purple!” he exclaimed. “It’s indigo!”

 

 **  
Violet   
**

 

“It’s great to see you again Jacob,” Kurt says shaking the journalist’s hand. He’s learned the gift of appearing sincere.

“You too Kurt,” curly-haired man replies.

“It’s been what, two years?” Kurt takes the offered chair across from the other man.

“Yeah,” Jacob says, adjusting his glasses. He leaned back in his chair and spoke softly to the cameraman. “It was at 2030 winter Olympics in Prague.”  

Kurt gives the man a sideways smile. “Good thing VH1 hired you after that debacle.”

The reporter flushes and says, “Yeah, well, this is more my thing anyway.” Kurt nods, saying nothing. Jacob settles into his seat. “Ready to get started?”

“Of course,” Kurt says. He folds his hands and sets them in his lap. The questions begin.

“When do you think this will air?” Kurt asks when they’re done.

Jacob scratches something on his notebook then looks up. “It’s slotted for Valentine’s Day weekend. Part of a VH1 special on celebrity couples.”

Kurt smiles and stands. “Well, it’s been lovely.” They shake hands again.

“I’m really happy for you and Dave,” Jacob says. It’s the most earnest Kurt’s ever heard the report say.

A real smile spreads across the ex-figure skater’s face. “Thank you.” Kurt picks up his messenger bag and slings it over his shoulder.

“We’re calling it ‘Violet and Gold,’” Jacobs says stretching his hand across air as if following a rainbow.

“Violet and Gold?” Kurt asks, liking the sound of it already.

“You are considered America’s gay royalty.” Jacob walks Kurt to the door. “An eight time Olympic gold medalist and a famous hockey player. It makes great television.”

Kurt chuckles. “It makes a great life too.” 


End file.
